the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal Vosges
Hyacinthe François de Vosges, Cardinal-Count of Vosges (29th February 1634-12th September 1717) was a Grandelumierian nobleman, clergyman and a powerful statesman. He was the maternal great-granduncle of Cardinal Lorraine. He exerted a powerful influence over the reign of Emperors Charles VII, Louis X and Louis XI. Reign of Anne - Seigneur de Vosges Born to an old, but financially unstable family, he was one of three children, with two younger sisters. His father was a decorated military general. His father had from birth intended to send him to the military to study and follow in his footsteps, as had been a family tradition. However, Hyacinthe, unwilling to join the army, went to study theology at the Sorbonne. He became the Bishop of Saint-Dié in 1655. He moved to the court and begun his work for the then Empress Anne and Emperor Charles VI. Whilst there, he took on the position as almoner to the Empress and Emperor. Shortly before the death of Anne, he would take the position of Lord Chancellor of Finance in early 1657. Court of Charles VII - Cardinal Vosges When the young Charles came to the throne, he became his almoner and adviser. He did not hold tremendous sway within the Regency Council, however, when Charles reached his majority, he ensured that he would be the primary adviser to the Emperor. He advised the weak Emperor on many issues, beyond Finances, and had his hand in most aspects of the states administration. From this position, he built up an unprecedented fortune, his successor, the Count of Bar, remarked in his journals, "not even half of the tax revenue goes to the Emperor". Charles VII was well known for his weakness in politics and was easily led by the Cardinal Vosges. He managed to gain Charles' support for his Cardinalate, which was rumoured to cost the Empire almost 9 million livres to secure in bribes. He was, however, raised to Cardinal by 1660. Vosges was then promoted to the rank of Imperial Chancellor by 1667. In 1681, the Empress Marie Charlotte was moving to secure Cardinal Vosges dismissal from court, as the two struggled for influence over the Emperor. The Cardinal however, managed to convince in the Emperor that the Empress was committing infidelities with the Comte de la Sarre, a close adviser to the Empress Consort. For this, the Emperor had her banished to the Chateau de Flavigny, which became her prison. The Cardinals father would die in the year 1683, handing him the County of Vosges. Now as Cardinal-Count of Vosges, he immediately seen to the marriages of his sisters and nieces to powerful nobility, using the massive fortune he had built up over the years to entice families, offering large dowries. His favourite grandniece, Philippine Victoire, was married off to the Duc de Nassau, with a dowry of 800,000 livre in 1690. Charles VII would die in 1692, his successor, Louis X would take the throne and retain the Cardinal Vosges as Imperial Chancellor. Court of Louis X - Cardinal-Comte de Vosges Louis X would take little interest in politics, preferring to hunt and oversee military matters, leaving the Cardinal room to exert greater control over politics than he had already done so. Louis X was frequently ill, and suffered periods of extreme illness and pain, leaving him unable to oversee the Cardinal. Taking advantage of the situation, Cardinal Vosges would, with ease remove political opponents, both within the Petit Conseil and imperial court. In May, 1693, he had the Duke of Reims, a longstanding rival, executed along with his successor to Lord Chancellor of Finance, the Count of Bar, on corruption charges. 1695 led to the death of Louis X, and the regency period under his wife, Anastasie II. Regency of Anastasie II - Cardinal-Comte de Vosges During the regency, Cardinal Vosges took to a more advisory role to the regent, who was less easily manipulated than Louis X and Charles VII had been. Instead, the Cardinal turned his attention to Louis XI, the young Emperor of all Grandelumiere, and just a boy. While still serving as Imperial Chancellor, he also made it is duty to become tutor to the young Louis. This was a planned move to ensure his favour would remain when Louis XI would come of age, and it prevented him coming under the suspicion of the Regent Anastasie. He did, however, secure the Prince-Bishopric of Dijon during this time from the Regent, which would continue to add to his personal wealth. Louis XI would eventually come of age in 1705, aged 14, his mother stepping aside to let him take his position. Court of Louis XI - Cardinal-Comte de Vosges Cardinal Vosges would continue to exert his influence once more over the young, and somewhat impressionable Louis XI. In 1709, his nephew, Etienne Henri de Nassau, the future Cardinal Lorraine, moved to court. There, the young Etienne grew close to the Emperor and studied theology under Cardinal Vosges. Vosges would press the young Louis for support in nominating his nephew to Cardinalate, which he would achieve by 1715. This would be one of his final major achievements before his death in 1717, aged 64.He left much of his vast fortune to his nephew Etienne. Titles and Styles Styles and titles '-29th February 1634 - 10th December 1655' His Lordship, Lord of Vosges '-10th December 1655 - 17th July 1660' His Excellency, Bishop of Saint-Dié '-17th July 1660 - 1st September 1667' His Eminence, Cardinal-Bishop of Saint-Dié '-1st September 1667 - 23rd July 1683' His Grand Eminence, Cardinal-Bishop of Saint-Dié '-23rd July 1683 - '''26th October 1717' '''His Grand Eminence, Cardinal-Count of VosgesCategory:Grandelumierian Clerics Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1600s births